


Of December Days and Naggy Girlfriends

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Petty Arguments, Reader-Insert, kuroo being a simp for you, yall are gonna flame me for writing this crappy piece i am soRRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a cold winter day, and Kuroo Tetsurou wants to make his team practise for the upcoming competition. You, Reader-san, are not happy and nag at him about his (and his poor team's) health.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Of December Days and Naggy Girlfriends

It was a cold day, possibly the coldest winter day in the month of December thus far. With Christmas right around the corner, the streets of Tokyo were lined with golden fairy lights, the hallways bursting with merry carols, and the Nekoma volleyball team returning to school every single morning at 8am for practice.

"Tetsu, it's almost Christmas, why the hell do you still have to practise?" You complained, utterly indignant at the obvious abuse Kuroo was inflicting upon both himself and his pitiful teammates.

Just as Kuroo opened his mouth to provide his mildly annoyed girlfriend with an answer, you continued on with your rant, "And what's worse is the fact that it's at least five degrees celsius everyday and your practice doesn't only take place indoors. What if you catch a cold?! What if your other teammates catch a cold?! Or worse, the flu! Do they even want to practise, or is it just you?"

As you vented all your frustrations, the pitch of your voice got increasingly higher, much to Kuroo's entertainment. 

A chuckle escaped his lips before he quickly covered it up with a cough, "I know you're worried, but I'm fine! We're fine! If volleyball was an individual sport, then I would be glad for it to just be self-abuse, but it has to be collective-abuse because volleyball's a team sport and we're the blood in-"

"Oh my god," You cut him off, releasing an exasperated breath, "I can't believe you just- Who says that in normal speech?! Also, collective-abuse is most certainly not a word but it IS abuse! You know, I'm pretty sure that Kenma would sure as hell prefer to stay at home with his Switch playing the latest Breath of the Wild extension, and Lev would rather visit the cat cafe near Tokyo Tower and blow all his pocket money playing with cats for three hours." 

You crossed your arms, eyebrows raised and staring pointedly at the excessively-hardworking Nekoma team captain, the one who currently found a black spot of dirt on the floor very interesting.

You sighed. You knew you were being harsh on him, perhaps even a bit too harsh, but you simply didn't want him to overwork himself or the rest of the team — overworking themselves and ending up sick with a strained limb would be terrible.

You reached out to cup his face, forcing him to look you in the eyes, "I know you want to train and get better, but not this way, not by training five hours a day and getting up at 6am to do so. Resting and recovering are important parts of getting better at volleyball too right?"

Kuroo had to give it to you, when you put it like that, he really couldn't refute you in the slightest. He leaned into you and rested his head in the crook of your neck, murmuring a soft "mm" . You patted the raven mop atop his head lightly, and wrapped your arms around him like a big fluffy bear. 

Kuroo retracted his long frame and grinned slyly at his girlfriend, "I guess I better tell the team that they can take one day off to rest."

Your jaw dropped open in disbelief at Kuroo's persistence, "Kuroo Tetsurou, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" 

Thanks to his intense daily training regimen, Kuroo was then able to run away incredibly fast from the furious female who was chasing after him with a slipper. He couldn't help the laughter that escaped at the sight. Through all the petty arguments they had and your tendencies toward nagging at him, Kuroo Tetsurou really did love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! This is like a crappy piece I wrote way back in like 2018??? I don't even know, it's pretty cringey, I know. BUT WELP, TAKE IT AS IT IS! I apologise for the cringiness you had to experience.


End file.
